TitanFall2 - El Núcleo
by Sigmauraia
Summary: La historia de una Soldado, llamada Sylvia, convertida en Piloto de Titán. Ella vive en una era donde los Titanes Mecánicos son poderosos aliados de los Humanos y son usados tanto para bien como para mal. A partir de un momento, viajara con un Titan con el objetivo de detener una organización que planea destruir en planeta en el que se localizan.
1. Capítulo 1- Comienzo

_**TitanFall 2.-**_

" **Todo empezó ese día. Ese día especial en el que Papa me llevo al parque a jugar como todas las tardes. El estaba muy contento, no hace mucho que cumplí los 6 años y el había venido recientemente de una operación especial exitosa con los Militares. Cuando me cogía en brazos me repetía que algún día me llevaría a ver los Titanes de las Operaciones especiales. Yo asentía emocionada… Esas bestias de metal. Creadas para ayudar en las guerras. Me hubiera encantado ver una… Pero todo cambio en cuestión de segundos. Un Titán volador sobrepaso el parque y manteniéndose en el aire, empezó a bombardear un edificio cercano al parque. Mis ojos se hicieron platos de ver los escombros caer, escuchando gritos escalofriantes desde varias direcciones.**

 **Inmovilizada por la impresión, mi padre me atrapo de mi brazo y me lanzo fuera del rango del edificio, siendo arrastrada varios metros alejada. Costosamente me levante, tenia varias heridas pero mi preocupación fue mi padre. Camine hasta una figura conocida que sobresalía de los escombros, entre la neblina de polvo que creo el edificio. Me acerque a el y tire inútilmente de su brazo. Le di varios golpes, repitiendo una y otra vez: Vamos Papa! Hay que volver a casa!.**

 **Pero mi padre no respondía. Me senté a su lado, cansada, muy dolorida y pronto comencé a llorar. Escuchaba gritos y voces a lo lejos. Me quede inmóvil al notar temblores… al mirar a mi derecha, un pequeño grupo de Titanes destrozaban su alrededor. A uno de ellos se le abrió la cabina y de el salió un hombre gritando: Hemos venido a por el Núcleo. O nos lo dais o lo encontraremos entre los restos!. Uno de ellos tiro una especie de contenedor, que me roció un liquido extraño ami y a los cadáveres de alrededor. Me alcanzo mi media cara, provocándome un dolor y una quemadura muy insoportable.**

 **Cegada por el dolor y el miedo, arranque del cuello las chapas militares de mi padre y rápidamente fui hacia un callejón sin mirar hacia atrás. El tramo fue horrible… no sabia a donde ir, ya no recordaba nada, tenia el pulso a 100 y mi dolor de cara no cesaba, no tenia visión en mi ojo Izquierdo y veía cadáveres ensangrentados a mi alrededor. Con las manos en mi cara llenas de lágrimas y sangre, me tope con algo muy duro. Al Mirar hacia arriba note como un Ojo Robótico me miraba de arriba abajo. De el se abrió la cabina y un hombre con un casco brillante se bajo de aquel Titán, rodeándome con sus brazos. Me pregunto:**

… **: Estas bien, pequeña?**

 **Impresionada, no le conteste. Solo le abraze mucho mas fuerte y deje caer las chapas. Miro hacia estas, y me aparto mi sucio pelo de los ojos, mirando mi quemadura. Pronto me cogió en brazos, dándome otro abrazo.**

… **: Ya, ya. Estas a salvo pequeña… ( Cogiendo las chapas ) Has sido muy valiente. Vamos.**

 **Mi vista se nublaba poco a poco que miraba el rastro de mi huida. Y entre sollozos y dolor, el Hombre me metió a la cabina con el…"**

 **Lance:** **( Tocando la puerta ) Vamos Sylvia. Es hora del entrenamiento.**

 **Sylvia volteo su cara dirección la puerta, y dejo su diario encima de su mesa.**

 **Sylvia:** **Ya voy Lance. Ya voy. ( Levantándose. )**

 **Esta cogió su casco del armario y salió a recibir a su Entrenador.**

 **Lance:** **Que tal has dormido?**

 **Sylvia:** **( Dándole un Abrazo ) Bien. Estoy muy bien.**

 **Lance:** **Sabes que esa cicatriz y esos ojos te quedan genial?**

 **Sylvia se reía a la vez que caminaba con el a la sala de entrenamiento.**

 **Lance:** **( Entrando a una sala y saludando a los científicos ) Es hora Pequeña. Veamos que has puesto a prueba estos días.**

 **Sylvia:** **Estas cosas me dan dolor de cabeza.**

 **Sylvia se subió a una de las cápsulas de entrenamiento, poniéndose el casco.**

 **Lance:** **Bien. Buena suerte Sylvia. ( Encendiendo y cerrando la cápsula ) Nos veremos al otro lado.**

 **Sylvia suspiro lentamente y cerro los ojos mientras la conexión del sistema de entrenamiento se metía el la cabeza de esta.**

 **Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en una explanada de hierba muy extensa. Mirando su derecha, Lance la esperaba sentado en una piedra.**

 **Lance:** **Bienvenida de nuevo a tu entrenamiento.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Estirando ) El dolor se hace mas ameno cada vez.**

 **Lance:** **Bien. Según los indicadores, estas aprendiendo a una velocidad muy grande.**

 **Sylvia:** **Tengo metas en esta vida. Y no me iré de aquí sin conseguirlas. ( Riéndose )**

 **Lance:** **Que te parece si empezamos con una carrerita?**

 **Lance la tele transportó a una plataforma, con muchos paneles y paredes por delante.**

 **Lance:** **Te esperare al final del camino. Buena suerte!**

 **Sylvia le asintió con la cabeza y se puso en posición de salida. Esta vez, Lance la añadió un gancho a su brazal, especial para llegar a sitios mas lejanos y engancharse a paredes y otras estructuras. Cuando el marcador llego a Cero, Sylvia empezó a hacer el recorrido de Lance. No se la daba nada mal, ya que lo había practicado en otras ocasiones, pero no estaba acostumbrada al Gancho. A pesar de pequeños fallos, llego ilesa y cansada a la meta. Lance apunto su Marca en una gran pantalla.**

 **Lance:** **Nada mal. Subiste del 6° al 4°.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Suspirando fuertemente )**

 **Lance:** **Pero no te preocupes, lo interesante es lo que haces fuera. No aquí. Vamos, he de enseñarte tu siguiente y casi último paso.**

 **Lance camino a fuera de la zona de recorrido con Sylvia, y se alejó de ella, señalándola su brazal. Esta al mirarlo, vio que salió un mensaje diciendo: "Titán listo para desplegar."**

 **Sylvia miraba impresionada a Lance.**

 **Lance:** **Es hora de tus primeras clases con ellos. Adelante, llamal…**

… **: Error de lanzamiento. Error de Programa. Iniciando extracción de Piloto.**

 **Sylvia noto un fuerte dolor de cabeza, antes de volver a la vida normal.**

 **Lance:** **Maldita sea! Os he dicho muchas veces que no hagáis eso! ( Abriéndola la Cápsula ) Estas bien?**

 **Sylvia:** **Solo fue… una pequeña descarga. Estoy bien, Lance.**

 **Lance:** **Han dado la alarma de Ataque. Hemos de irnos. Han vuelto otra vez a insistir.**

 **Sylvia:** **Iré a cambiarme de equipo.**

 **Lance cogió del brazo a Sylvia y la dio la vuelta.**

 **Lance:** **Sylvia. No es el entrenamiento. No puedes cometer ningún fallo.**

 **Sylvia miro preocupada al suelo, para después asentirle. Al llegar a su habitación, se cambio totalmente de equipo, poniéndose el Uniforme del Ejercito. Miro las chapas que estaban colgadas en su pared y se las puso alrededor del cuello, agarrando las fuertemente.**

 **Cuando paso a la zona de salida, observó a Lance a su derecha con su Titán.**

 **Lance:** **Confió plenamente en tus habilidades. Hazles que se vuelvan a sus casas. ( Entrando a la cabina ) Vamos BT.**

 **Sylvia se quedo mirando el Titán, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Luego, camino hasta la nave de Salida, metiéndose en una de las Cápsulas. Cuando la nave se dirigía a la zona de combate, por una zona del cielo, el Titán volador de aquellos años, se acercaba a una gran velocidad, activando varios misiles.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Mirándole. ) No es posible…**

 **La nave recibió varios daños de aquella máquina y los pilotos gritaron a los soldados que fueran a las Cápsulas de eyección, y salieran del Avión. No tardo mas de cinco segundos en explotar después de eso. La cápsula de Sylvia cayo cerca de un grupo de Milicianos, que apuntándola se acercaron y la abrieron.**

… **: Esta vacía.**

 **Una sombra invisible cogió del cuello a uno y se lo rompió, para después clavarle a otro su cuchillo. Sylvia pego un puñetazo a la mano del Miliciano y con su propia pistola, le pego un tiro.**

 **Brazal: Energía al 35%.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Quitándose la Invisibilidad y cogiendo sus armas )**

 **Sylvia camino hasta reencontrarse con su grupo.**

… **: No disparéis! Es aliada!**

… **: El Capitán Lance nos dijo que avanzáramos e hiciéramos retroceder a los enemigos.**

 **Sylvia:** **Cuantos hay?**

… **: No sabemos el número exacto, pero hay Robots.**

 **Sylvia:** **Eso lo solucionaran las granadas. Vamos.**

 **El grupo de soldados avanzo y se encontraron con el Grupo de Robots. Como dijo Sylvia, varias granadas fueron lanzadas a los Objetivos, que pronto empezaron a retroceder. Cuando les llevaron a una zona amplia, uno de los soldados empezó a Gritar.**

… **: TITÁN ACORAZADO! TODO EL MUNDO FUERA, ES UNA TRAMPA!**

 **Sylvia se dio la vuelta y observo al Titán, que de un golpe la estampó contra una de las paredes de roca, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Otro Titán, apareció de la nada subiéndose a este y ametrallándole la cabina. Una persona bajo rápidamente de la cabina y se acerco a Sylvia, inyectándola un liquido con la aguja.**

 **Lance:** **Estarás bien. Te dormirá un poco pero te recuperarás. Resiste. BT! Analiza el terreno!**

 **BT** **: Se acercan dos enemigos, señor.**

 **Lance:** **Titanes?**

 **BT:** **Afirmativo.**

 **Lance se monto rápidamente en el Titán, mientras Sylvia medio inconsciente veía acercarse a los Titanes. El Titán de Lance, empezó a moverse de lado a lado, disparándoles. Cuando se quedo sin munición, soltó la ametralladora, y se dispuso a atacarles a mano. Pero consiguieron hacerle varios daños graves, tumbándole y derribándole en el suelo. Los ojos de Sylvia se cerraron antes de que pudiera decir nada.**

 **Unas pocas horas después, medio despierta pero inmóvil, observo como había os titanes delante de ella. Eran dos hombres, uno buscando algo entre los cadáveres, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de vida de Sylvia.**

 **Marx:** **Vamos, Renard. Nos darán mas recompensa por esto que por rebuscar en los cadáveres.**

 **El hombre de armadura grande miro al otro, y rechistando, se subió a su Titán. El Titán volador de la otra vez, se acerco a ellos.**

 **Marx:** **Vyper, rodea la zona y asegúrate de que no hay ninguna extracción.**

 **Vyper:** **Entendido.**

 **Sylvia observó por ultima vez otra vez a los hombres antes de volver a desmayarse. Ya notando la luz del sol y varios mordiscos en su pierna, Sylvia se despertó alterada. Una especie de Chacal extraterrestre la estaba arrastrando hacia un lugar, pero otro se le encaró, teniendo una pequeña pelea. Sylvia intento levantarse, pero estos dos ya la tenían fijada. Antes de que se abalanzaran a ella, un Titán lejano, disparo a los dos monstruos, matándolos.**

 **Sylvia se dio cuenta de que aquel robot era BT. Vio como intento levantarse pero fue un intento fallido, quedándose agachado de rodillas. Con pocas fuerzas, Sylvia se acerco a el, mirando como su cabina se abría y de el salía Lance. Estaba muy herido, con media cara Quemada y no podía respirar bien. Mirando a Sylvia la dijo:**

 **Lance:** **Hay un punto de extracción un poco lejos de aquí. BT te llevara hasta el… ( Tosiendo )**

 **Sylvia:** **Lance no… no te vayas! ( Cogiéndole ) Todavía no!**

 **Lance:** **Coge mi casco y haz una Red Neuronal con BT. Te conectaras con el… Cuídale y cuídate. ( Pasándola una mano por la cara y dejándola caer. )**

 **Las lágrimas de Sylvia brillaban por sus mejillas. Lo abrazo una ultima vez, entre sollozos. Después de un rato, acabo la tumba de su Capitán, y mirando el casco, se lo puso. Observó como el casco iniciaba todos los sistemas, hasta que estuvo listo. Se acerco al Titán y este la miró.**

 **BT:** **Hola Piloto.**

 **Sylvia:** **Quien eres?**

 **BT:** **Mi nombre completo es BT704. Soy un Titán modelo Monarch. Pertenecía al Capitán Lance, pero me dio permiso para hacer una Red Neuronal contigo… Sylvia.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Asustada ) Sabes mi nombre?**

 **BT:** **Tengo acceso a varios archivos militares.**

 **Sylvia:** **Que vamos a hacer ahora BT?**

 **BT:** **Como observas, no tengo energía suficiente para seguir. Tendrás que proporcionarme una batería. "Analizando área, buscando baterías."**

 **En el casco de Sylvia, apareció una localización, y distancia de este.**

 **BT:** **Esperare aquí a tu regreso. Ten cuidado. Tengo acceso a una comunicación mediante tu casco, con el que te iré guiando y ayudándote en lo que pueda.**

 **Sylvia sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, cogió una de las armas del suelo y se dirigió a la localización de la batería. Se encontró con varios Milicianos que rondaban buscando supervivientes. Sin ninguna dificultad, Sylvia los derribo, siguiendo su camino. Subiendo a una nave destruida, saco una batería de un sistema y mediante un camino, deciduo volver con BT.**

 **Sylvia:** **BT, quien es la mujer que habla?**

 **BT:** **Ella es Lydia. La Jefa de los Pilotos y De Los Titanes. Deben de saber este incidente y estarán avisando a los Supervivientes.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Corriendo hasta la explanada con batería en la mano ) Que buscaban esos hombres?**

 **BT:** **Un material Nuclear llamado El Núcleo. Con el Pretenden destruir este planeta y los demás que les dejen, obligando a la población a suministrarles beneficios.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Pensativa ) Donde te coloco esto?**

 **BT:** **En la parte de mi costado hay tres huecos iguales a los que has visto. Pon el tercero.**

 **Sylvia hizo lo se la dijo BT y cuidadosamente, le coloco la ultima batería.**

 **BT:** **Energía al 90%. Iniciando Protocolos de Defensa.**

 **BT se levanto, echando a Sylvia hacia detrás. Esta impresionada no paraba de mirarle, hasta que BT se volvió a agachar para mirarla.**

 **BT:** **Estoy notando ciertos enemigos. Tendrás que meterte dentro.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Asustada ) De-Dentro?**

 **BT puso la mano en los pies de Sylvia, y esta un poco desconfiada se subió a el. Entrando en la cabina, observó los enemigos que se acercaban.**

 **BT:** **Iniciaré la Red Neuronal y te pasare los controles, Piloto.**

 **Sylvia:** **Me dolerá?**

 **BT:** **Duele más la muerte.**

 **Tras la Red Neuronal, BT cogió una de las armas de un Titán caído y ayudo a Sylvia con su primer manejo de armas. Después de huir por un camino boscoso, llegaron a un acantilado lejos de ese conflicto, donde estaba anocheciendo.**

 **BT:** **Tus sistemas me están informando de que notas cansancio.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Bostezando ) No te preocupes BT, estoy bien.**

 **BT camino hasta una pequeña cueva refugiada del cielo donde los podían ver. Abrió su cabina y saco a Sylvia de ella, dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Sentándose ) Que estas haciendo?**

 **BT:** **Mañana podremos seguir. Has tenido un día muy duro. Deberías de descansar.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Abriendo su mochila y sacando una pequeña manta, quitándose el casco ) Lance esta muerto…**

 **BT:** **El capitán Lance era muy buen Soldado y Piloto. Hiciste bien en darle un entierro digno.**

 **Sylvia:** **( Sentándose con la manta ) Esta lejos ese lugar, BT?**

 **BT:** **Calculando Distancia. Nos quedan 24Km por recorrer.**

 **Sylvia bajo la cabeza, soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.**

 **BT:** **Que te ocurre?**

 **Sylvia:** **Estoy muy asustada BT. Tengo miedo y nose que esta pasando.**

 **BT:** **( Mirando el cielo ) No dejare que te hieran. Antes de que salieras en busca de la Batería, empecé a iniciar el Protocolo 3.**

 **Sylvia miraba desconcertada a BT. Este la miro y se acercó a ella, agachándose a su alrededor.**

 **BT:** **"Proteger al Piloto."**

 **Sylvia abrazo uno de los dedos de BT y poco después cerro los ojos, quedándose dormida.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.-**

" **Lo que ocurrió ayer fue un verdadero infierno. Ver con mis propios ojos otra vez a esa banda de Cazarrecompensas de la IMC… Mi corazón se aceleró cuando uno de ellos se acercó a los cuerpos y entre ellos, estaba yo. Me di cuenta de que sus titanes no eran normales. No eran como a los que nos enfrentamos una vez en aquel lugar. Y por primera vez, tuve otra oportunidad de ver ese Titán volador. Ese que con pocos recuerdos, fue el que mató a mi padre. Cuando el amanecer se estaba poniendo, BT me avisó de un cierto peligro cercano, y me ha aconsejado que nos pongamos en marcha con nuestra misión cuanto antes. Ha establecido contacto con la Capitana y me ha dicho que un equipo de rescate se reencontrara con nosotros en un cierto lugar, despejado de enemigos. Pero BT ha mencionado algo de encontrar a un personaje importante. Que él tiene una información sobre El Núcleo… Nunca me he enfrentado al mundo exterior con un Titán a mi lado, estoy totalmente perdida, sin saber que hacer… Y mi dolor de cabeza no cesa."**

 **Sylvia guardo con un suspiro su pequeño diario en la mochila y se levantó, cogiendo el casco y mirándolo. BT que estaba asomado sobre una roca, mirándola, se acercó a ella.**

 **BT:** Porque apuntas cosas en una libreta?

 **Sylvia:** Es mi diario. En el apunto todo lo que me pasa, por si algún día no puedo seguir escribiéndolo, que sepan que me ha ocurrido.

 **BT miraba de arriba abajo a Sylvia. Mientras esta se ponía el casco de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, mirando a la lejanía.**

 **BT:** Tenemos unos 34Km por delante. Estas preparada?

 **Sylvia:** (Acercándose a él) Supongo que si.

 **BT se agacho para recogerla, y juntos empezaron a caminar por un gran bosque.**

 **Sylvia:** Es peligroso a donde nos dirigimos?

 **BT:** Todos los lugares son peligrosos. Todavía seguimos en terreno enemigo.

 **Sylvia:** Has localizado a algún superviviente?

 **BT:** Todos se habrán dispersado o los habrán ejecutado.

 **Sylvia miraba preocupada hacia delante.**

 **Sylvia:** A que se dedican esos Depredadores?

 **BT:** Les pagan un cierto beneficio, y ellos se encargan de asesinar al objetivo por el que les han pagado.

 **Sylvia:** Sabes algo más de ellos?

 **BT:** No mucho, pero son en total 6.

 **Sylvia:** Y si nos encontramos a uno…?

 **BT:** Tocará luchar para sobrevivir.

 **BT se paró en seco antes de pasar por un rio que terminaba en cascada. Sylvia se quedó bloqueada al notar ciertos temblores cerca de ellos dos.**

 **Sylvia:** Que son esos temblores…

 **BT saco su ametralladora y apunto adelante, quedándose totalmente inmóvil. Cuando avisto un titán enemigo, empezó a dispararle, llamándole la atención. Pero no contó con que posiblemente era una trampa, y otro Titán que poseía una espada, le ataco por detrás, desequilibrando a Sylvia de donde se localizaba encima de él. Sylvia fue rodando hasta unas piedras cercanas de la cascada, agarrándose a una y entrando en pánico.**

 **Sylvia:** BT! Ayuda!

 **BT busco a Sylvia entre ese lugar y localizándola, se dio la vuelta, atravesando al titán con su ametralladora. Con los temblores de esa lucha, poco a poco las piedras se fueron agrietando, empezando a dejar a Sylvia sin posibilidades de sujetarse. BT consiguió destruir al otro titán lejano, inmediatamente fijándose en Sylvia. Cuando se acercó rápidamente para atraparla, la pared de rocas de desmoronó, haciéndola caer junto a la cascada. Sylvia observaba como caía y como BT se alejaba más y más. Antes de chocar contra el agua, con los brazos se protegió su cabeza y poco de su cuerpo. BT vio como Sylvia desaparecía en el agua, y rápidamente se dispuso a bajar por otro camino. Con suerte, Sylvia saco la cabeza del agua, tosiendo. Con un cierto dolor en el cuerpo y en su pecho, se arrastró a la orilla y se quitó el casco, echando un poco de sangre por la boca y quejándose del dolor. Mediante el casco, Sylvia escuchaba la comunicación del titán. Reaccionando poco después, se acercó el casco.**

 **BT:** Sylvia, estas bien?

 **Sylvia:** (Tosiendo) No bastante bien, pero estoy de una pieza.

 **BT:** Sylvia, esos titanes advirtieron de nuestra presencia a aquellos que estuvieran cercanos a nosotros. Debemos de reencontrarnos y salir de aquí.

 **Sylvia:** (Tumbándose y mirando al cielo) Adonde tengo que ir.

 **BT:** Hay una pequeña explanada un poco alejada de ti. Lo más rápido seria ir por una serie de cañones que hay, pero dudo que tu estado actual esté listo para saltar.

 **Sylvia:** (Levantándose costosamente) No dejare que esos personajes me atrapen. Te iré informando de lo que sea, BT.

 **BT:** Ten cuidado.

 **Sylvia se puso su casco y avistó la serie de paredes de los cañones que menciono BT. Suspirando hondamente, se preparó para** **esa carrera.**

 **Sylvia:** Vamos.

 **El entrenamiento de las carreras que Lance la enseño, la sirvió para no romper el ritmo entre salto y salto de pared, y el recorrido entre las paredes. Pero todo empezó a complicarse, cuando al saltar a un suelo de rocas, al mirar a la derecha, capto la mirada de otro titán enemigo que se hallaba en ese lugar. El disparo de este, la desequilibro del salto, siendo arrastrada a pocos metros de el, por el suelo.**

 **Sylvia:** (Levantándose y mirando al titán) BT, donde estas!?

 **BT:** Escúchame atentamente, Sylvia.

 **Sylvia:** (Quedándose inmóvil) Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo!

 **BT:** Detrás de ti debe de haber un pequeño acantilado. Salta.

 **Sylvia:** Estas de coña?!

 **BT:** Confía en lo que te digo. Morirás si no lo haces.

 **Sylvia esquivó el pisotón del titán y se dispuso a correr en línea recta, hacia el acantilado que tenía delante. Cuando el titán disparo a los pies de esta, Sylvia salto con los ojos cerrados en el acantilado, dándose un fuerte golpe en el estómago contra algo de mental, que automáticamente la acerco a una figura que estaba agarrada a una pared. Sylvia abrió los ojos y BT la indico con el dedo que mantuviera silencio. El titán enemigo, se asomó y miro detalladamente el alrededor de ese lugar, retirándose poco después de vuelta sobre sus pasos. Sylvia abrazo el visor de BT.**

 **Sylvia:** Dios mío, me alegro tanto de verte!

 **BT:** Estas bien?

 **Sylvia:** (Suspirando y soltando lágrimas) Creí que iba a morir.

 **BT:** (Cogiéndola y sentándola en su mano) Pongámonos de nuevo en marcha, nos queda aún un largo tramo para llegar. Pero esta vez iras dentro.

 **Sylvia miraba a BT avergonzada, y le asintió, metiéndose en la cabina.**


End file.
